


On bended knee

by orphan_account



Series: Smut which I traded for things that where not smut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, eat a bag of dicks, this is the tenth goddamn time I've tried to post this thing what the fuck AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the fucking is straighter





	

The hardwood floor was freezing. His hand was cramping. His knees ached. Worst yet Julia was hardly a foot away from him and he wasn't allowed to touch her. She was hazily staring down at him, fingers making a lazy figure eight around her entrance and clit while she wait for the aftershocks to calm down. Julia motioned for Max to stand up and didn't bother to hide her laugh when his knees cracked. She pulled one of his hands to her waist and braced the other on the bed behind her. "Get me off without moving those hands, then we can discuss your orgasam yeah"?  
Max groaned and tried to grind against her. Julia enjoyed it for a moment before- with a twist of her hips she hilted his cock in her. Max's rhythm stuttered, he couldn't focus on anything except the heat around him and the drumming of his heartbeat. He grabbed onto the curve of Julia's waist as tightly as he could, pressing her down into the mattress. He breath caught in hiccups as he moved faster and harder. He only heard he gasping for him to slow down, to hold off when it was too late.  
He came gasping out apologies, Julia's affectionate gaze turning to ice before she shoved him off of her- back against the floor. "Oh you really shouldn't have done that" she said moving to pin his shoulders down. "We're going to do this again and again for the rest of the week and maybe then I'll grant you the privilege of begging".

**Author's Note:**

> I got gory world building for this one!


End file.
